In general, an excavator is used to excavate deep holes into the ground for purposes of boring, soil testing or development of underground water.
A conventional excavator is disclosed in Korean Patent No. 624233.
The disclosed excavator comprises a main body having a driving device such as an engine, a leader supported by the main body, and a head sliding along the leader and generating an elevational force or a rotational force by a driving device provided in the main body.
In addition, the excavator comprises a rod assembled with the head and inserted into a deep hole while elevating or rotataing, and an excavating unit installed at a front end of the rod and perforating the deep hole into the ground while elevating or rotataing.
The excavating unit includes a beat striking and excavating the ground and a hammer operated by a hydraulic pressure to apply a striking force to the beat. The hydraulic pressure can be transferred to the excavating unit by means of a separate hydraulic line installed at the rod.
The excavator is configured to excavate the ground to a predetermined depth such that the beat of the excavating unit rotates or strikes the ground. As the excavating unit excavates the ground, the excavating unit and the rod are inserted into the ground. If the rod is inserted into the ground to the predetermined depth, a new rod is assembled with the rod previously inserted into the ground and the new rod and the previously inserted rod are both inserted into the ground.
In other words, multiple rods are coupled with each other and the coupled rods are inserted into the hole perforated by the excavating unit.
In order to couple an additional rod to a rod that is previously inserted the perforated hole, a rod clamp for supporting the previously inserted rod is provided at an end of the leader.
The aforementioned excavator performs a new rod assembling process in the following manner.
First, the head is separated from the rod previously inserted into the ground and the new rod is connected to the head. Then, the new rod is assembled with the previously inserted rod.
However, since the rod is several meters long, the new rod assembled with the head may severely vibrate. The vibrating of the new rod makes it difficult to align a assembled portion of the new rod with a assembled portion of the previously inserted rod, thereby resulting in inconvenience in connecting the rods to each other.